Untitled Post engagement
by twentyfourrocks
Summary: Tony and Michelle post engagement fluffpost season 2, pre season 3 Please read and review! Enjoy! also has the other charecters in it in parts NEW CHAPTER:
1. What do you say we ditch this lot

**Hello there! so ive been debating whether i should post this story for awhile, but i decided i would. This is just engagement fluff really. Well, please tell me if you think i should keep going. Please do. I love reviews! It really encourages me. Enjoy! :) oh and by the way, the reason this chapter is PG-13 is because of slight sexual content. Nothing too bad, i dont think. **

**Disclaimer: 24 not mine, yadda yadda, and without furthur ado, here it is! :)**

****

Tony, Michelle, Kim, Chase, Jack, as well many others from CTU, were all together in the same bar. Chappelle had decided that the CTU staff needed some bonding time, and therefore had decided that they should all go out for drinks together. Tony was less that happy about that. He had less than enough time with his beautiful fiancé as it was, and having to spend some of the free time he did have with her, in the presence of the rest of the CTU staff, was less than thrilling. Michelle, for her part, knew that when they went out with CTU twice a month, Tony and her wouldn't be able to act like they normally did, even though they weren't so good at that after a couple of drinks, and she therefore didn't enjoy it nearly as much as when she spent her free time with him alone, or in the presence of people that they could show their affection in front of. When Tony had proposed, they had been forced to finally tell Chappelle that they were dating, meaning that everybody else found out as well. As Tony talked with some of the guys, his eyes unconsciously drifted over to Michelle who was laughing with some of the girls. 'She's so beautiful,' he thought. He found himself more and more wanting to get out of here to go home with her. Michelle was having fun, but this wasn't what she wanted to necessarily be doing on a Friday night. As she was talking to the girls, sporting her fourth drink of the night, she felt arms snake around her waist, fingers intertwining with hers, and couldn't help but smile. Shivers ran down her neck as she felt his hot breath on her ear.

"What do you say we ditch this lot?" he whispered softly, trying to make it so that the group of people Michelle had been talking to couldn't hear as well.

She turned her head to him and placed a hand on his cheek.

"Did you have something in mind?" she grinned at him.

He pulled her completely around to face him, moving the hand not around her body to her cheek and pulling her into him and slightly more away from the group.

"Yeah," he smiled at her.

She could smell the drink in his breath. His five o'clock shadow hadn't been shaved off either, and she found the combination incredibly attractive.

"I think I need another drink," she said seductively, although slightly quieter as they were still in listening range of their colleagues.

Normally they didn't ever show this much affection, but all the drinks were helping. Tony immediately let go of her hand and went over to the bar. He got four shots of vodka, returning to her and handing her two of them. She grinned at him and immediately took the first shot, closely followed by Tony. As she started the second one she giggled at something he said, causing some of the clear liquid slide down her chin. Tony chuckled slightly and wiped the drop off of her chin, sucking the liquid off his finger. She laughed slightly and then took the next shot. He finished his next one, and took her hand, leading her to sit down. Off to the side a couple of the guys and some of the girls were watching them as they took their drinks. As a newly discovered couple, people at CTU were often interested in seeing them together; they were so good at keeping their relationship out of the office. It was hard for anybody to imagine what they were like together. Apart from the occasional glance and their incessant blushing when anybody asked about their engagement, few really ever got to see them act like a couple. They both were having a hard time keeping their hands off of each other, something that was pretty obvious at the moment.

"Ready now?" He asked her, semi impatiently.

From his tone of voice, Michelle knew exactly what he was thinking of doing once they got out of there.

"Uh huh," she said, pulling him close to her so that when she spoke her lips where only an inch away from his, "But you have to kiss me first."

He kissed her firmly on the lips for a moment, then grabbed her hands and, keeping their heads close together, walked a couple steps towards the door. His arm reached around her waist as he continued to stare at her, smiling as her eyes stared back.

She pulled on his collar, bringing his mouth back close to hers, so that she could whisper, "I love you" to him.

Michelle felt as though a feverish desire had filled her. She felt like they needed to get out of there now, this second.

"God I love you," he said, "We need to get the hell out of here. Now."

This time his kiss only lasted a second, but he kissed her with his mouth open none the less, making it wet and causing her to sigh slightly as she felt his stubble scratch just above her lip. They were both offered some 'goodbyes', and instinctively said 'bye' back, but they were both so absorbed in each other that it was more a quick reaction than because they actually registered that people were talking to them.

Once they had opened the door and kicked it behind them, Tony haphazardly turning the lock, they reached for the buttons of each other's shirts and began passionately kissing. They somehow made it to their bedroom, slipping shoes and jackets off on the way. Once inside, Tony pressed Michelle up against the wall, pinning one hand above her head, and pressing his body firmly into hers, making her groan. He slipped his hand not holding her arm up her shirt, pressing firmly into her skin. He knew that he might be pressing too hard but, apart from the groans that escaped her mouth at his touch, confirming that it wasn't too much pressure, he felt as though it was impossible to press any lighter. Still pinning her body against the wall he removed her shirt and took his lips off of hers only so that he could suck roughly on her neck. As he pulled back to suck on the other side of her neck he saw the red patch he had left on her neck and moved down to her collarbone. She tipped her head slightly back and groaned loudly, making him move even lower to the top of her chest. Not being able to take anymore, Michelle pushed him firmly off her and back onto the bed, where she crawled on top of him and straddled him. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off him. As she unbuttoned his pants, he groaned loudly and brought his hands onto her lower back, pressing her body more firmly on top of his. She pulled his pants off him and laid on top of him, kissing his chest before going back to his lips. He flipped her over and began to kiss her lustfully. He pulled her pants off and then laid his body back on top of her, listening to her moan as she felt his weight settle on top of her. Within seconds they were reaching for each other's remaining clothing while continuing to kiss whatever body part they could reach. They began to make love passionately, their desires finally exploding into a passion so intense that neither ever wanted it to end. She tried to make it last for as long as it could, but he quickly sent her over the brink, forcing her to scream. She heard him groan as he collapsed on top of her. They waited for a minute, Tony occasionally kissing the side of her face. Tony rolled off her slightly, but she rolled on top of him.

"I'm sorry," she panted, "But that is way too good to only do once."

He smiled at her and moved to pull her mouth down to his, but she resisted.

She smiled mischievously and placed one leg on either side of his body, sitting with her body upright. He moaned loudly as they started again. She leaned down and pressed her hands into his shoulders as they continued to make love passionately. He suddenly flipped her over and pressed his weight into her body, finally being able to kiss her again. They made love for hours before finally falling asleep, wrapped warmly in white sheets, and content in each others arms.

**please REVIEW! thanks! :)**


	2. Nice Night?

**thanks for the 2 reviews. i hope this part isnt boring. please tell me what you think! as in REVIEW! oh, and this disregards the season 3 plot and how long chase and kim have been dating. :)**

Michelle woke up to Tony's arms wrapped securely around her body. She began to slowly stir and felt Tony moan slightly as he woke up. She turned around in his arms and looked at him as his eyes slowly opened, making his face break into a smile.

"Hey beautiful," said Tony.

She smiled.

"Hey sweetheart," she said.

He kissed her lightly.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Not to bad yet," she answered, "But I'm sure I'll feel bad enough once I stand up."

She laughed slightly.

"How about you?"

"I'm okay so far," said Tony.

They intertwined their fingers as they talked, both laying on their sides, facing each other.

"That was some night," Michelle smiled at him.

Tony bit his lip with a grin. They stayed in a peaceful silence for a minute before Tony remembered something.

"Oh, I forgot. I invited some of the guys over to watch the game. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, of course not. Is Kim coming?" she asked.

"Yeah. And Jack is going to bring Kate too. There also might be one or two other CTU girls, but there shouldn't be that many people"

"That sounds good. Only this time, if we're in our apartment, I'm not going to force myself to keep my hands off you."

Tony grinned.

"That sounds fair."

"What time is it," said Michelle sleepily, closing her eyes.

"Ten o'clock. We should probably get up. The game starts at eleven."

Michelle groaned slightly into her pillow.

"Come on," said Tony, slightly playfully, rolling over to her and moving her hair over to the side to kiss her neck quickly. She looked at him and kissed him firmly on the lips.

"Okay," she smiled, getting out of bed.

Tony climbed out of bed after her to find her in the bathroom washing her face. She wiped her face dry with the towel and then looked into the mirror.

"Oh my God Tony," she giggled, "Look at my neck."

Tony looked at her neck. There were little red patches on her neck and collarbone, and one on the top of her chest. He chuckled a little bit.

"I'm sorry, Chelle," he said.

"Don't be. I'll just need to wear t-shirts that cover my upper chest for awhile," she giggled.

He smiled and ran his hand gently across her stomach. Once they had both showered, they began to get dressed. Michelle put on some jeans and a tank top. Tony put on jeans and a tight t-shirt that looked amazing on him. Michelle started to make the bed, and Tony came up on his side and helped. He thought she looked amazing. He loved it when she just left her hair down didn't have as much make up on. He also thought those jeans she was wearing were perfectly tight. Once they finished that, Tony went into the kitchen and started getting chips and beer out while Michelle picked up their jacket and shoe trail from the night before. They both tidied up a little bit in the T.V. room and turned on the T.V. Tony slumped down with his beer in hand, and Michelle leaned into his body. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her lightly on the side of the forehead. Michelle took a swig of her beer as Tony put his foot up on the coffee table. There was a knock on the door.

"Me?" Michelle asked.

"No. You stay put. I'll get it," said Tony, standing up and bending down only for a second to kiss her on the lips.

He walked to the door, beer in hand, and opened it to Chase, Kim, Dale, and Jenny.

"Hey guys," said Tony.

"Hey Tony," said Chase, patting him on the shoulder and walking past him, holding Kim's hand.

Kim sat down in one of the chairs, and Chase went over to the fridge and grabbed two beers. Chase and Kim had been there enough times so that they were pretty comfortable making themselves at home. Tony left the door unlocked and motioned Dale and Jenny in as they had only walked in a little bit. Tony asked them if they wanted drinks, and then went to get them two beers. Chase had sank into the chair that Kim had been sitting on and pulled her over so that she was half sitting on him, half sharing the chair. Tony came back and handed them the beers before sinking back into his former position, pulling Michelle back close to him and putting his arm behind her on the couch, resting his foot on the coffee table again.

"Is Jack coming?" asked Chase promptly.

"Yeah," answered Tony, "You guys still keeping him in the dark?"

He sounded a little annoyed, a little amused. Jack was his friend yet, the fact that he could read a person he had never met in a couple minutes but not figure out that his daughter had been sleeping with his partner for three months was thoroughly amusing.

"Well, as I don't feel like getting shot in the head, yeah," said Chase.

Kim grinned slightly.

"No see, you've got it all wrong. He's not going to shoot you in the head. He'll shoot pretty much every other part of your body first. You know, cause you as much pain as possible." Tony said, laughing.

"Thanks, Tony. I wasn't already worried about this enough," Chase said.

"To tell you the truth, I can't believe he hasn't figured it out yet," said Michelle.

"What do you mean?" asked Kim.

"Well, he was the first one to know about us," she said.

"He knew!" asked Kim with renewed interest. "And you didn't tell me for months. I can't believe he didn't tell me!"

"Well speaking of telling people stuff..." Michelle teased.

"Yeah well I wouldn't have freaked out. Dad is so going to flip when he finds out. Tony, you swear you haven't told him?"

Kim was always worried about that. She was friends with Michelle and Tony was good friends with her dad, so naturally she was worried that it would get back to him.

"No. Michelle would kill me."

Kim smiled briefly at Michelle who grinned slightly as she took a swig of her beer.

Dale and Jenny sat there looking highly amused. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tony shouted.

Everybody heard voices.

"Shit. That's dad and Kate," said Kim, jumping off Chase and sitting in the chair next to Jenny instead.

Jack walked in sporting a six pack of beer.

"Hey guys," he said. "Hey sweetie."

He went over and gave Kim a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Daddy," she said.

Tony and Michelle, along with Dale and Jenny, had the hardest time muffling their laughter. Kate sat down next to Kim, and they started talking right away. Jack walked into the kitchen and put the beer in the fridge, grabbing cold ones for him and Kate. There was another knock and a couple CTU guys came in. They all shook hands and slumped down in chairs to watch the game. Pretty soon the guys were absorbed and all shouting at the screen. Michelle, Kim, Jenny, and Kate had retreated to the kitchen and were talking. They walked back in. Michelle went over behind the couch and wrapped her arms around Tony's neck.

"Sweetheart we're going to go look at wedding dresses," she said.

He redirected his attention towards her.

"Alright. Will you be back soon?"

"We shouldn't be too long," she smiled at the fact that he wanted her there with him.

She kissed him on the lips receiving a whistle from Chase. She took the foam ball Tony was playing with and threw it at Chase.

"Bye," she said to Tony, removing her arms from around his neck.

"Bye Baby," he said, whispering the second word a little quieter, kissing her quickly and then turning back to concentrate on the game.

Kate kissed Jack quickly and then the four girls left the apartment, already laughing before they had even exited through the door.

The girls were in a wedding dress shop and having the best time looking at all the white dresses. It was one of those great shops that served champagne while people looked for their ideal gown. Michelle was incredibly overwhelmed. There were so many gorgeous ones, and she had already picked a bunch to try on. The girls sat there chatting, waiting for her to come out and show them the first one. Michelle stood in the dressing room with her hair pulled back with a couple curls curving around her face. She was wearing a gorgeous white flowing gown.

"Come on, Michelle, how long does it take?" said Kim over the wall.

"I'm not sure about this one," she said mater of factly.

"Come on. Lets see it," said Kate.

Michelle opened the door and stood in front of the girls, who all got the 'awwww' look on their faces.

"Oh my God you look gorgeous," said Kate.

"Oh yeah," said Jenny.

There was a pause.

"Nice night?" Kim asked, barely able to contain her huge smile.

Michelle looked down at her lower collar bone. She had totally forgotten about the little red patches on her neck that were, as of now, clearly visible, and to the girls, known to happen from only one thing. Michelle grinned with a glare at Kim for noticing.

"So, fun night?" repeated Kate.

Michelle knew she was busted.

"Fabulous night if you must know," she said, walking back into the dressing room to the whistles and hoots of the three laughing girls.

She tried on a couple more, but didn't feel like any one of them fit her.

"I've always thought I'd wear a dress that was, you know, like tight at the top and then at the bottom like a skirt with a little bit of a train. Of course this was from I was like 6 and wanted to look like a princess, but I still seem to have that thought for my dream wedding dress," Michelle said, sitting in a wedding dress outside the dressing room and talking to the girls.

"You know," said the owner of the shop, "that sounds like this one dress I have here. It is specially made and completely unique, and I think it would fit you. Just let me go get it."

The woman brought back the most stunning dress Michelle had ever seen. It was like she had described, but even more beautiful. It had a tight top with a big skirt and a little train, and the top was a beautiful, almost scrunched fabric that was absolutely gorgeous. It had thin silk straps that tied behind the neck, and which matched the skirt. The four girls were speechless.

"Care to try it on?" asked the saleswoman, smiling, "It is one of a kind and you don't want anybody else to snatch it up."

Michelle took the dress and went into the dressing room to try it on. It fit perfectly, tight on the upper part and then flowing on the bottom in an almost princess skirt. Michelle stepped out of the dressing room and immediately said,

"this is the one."

The girls just stared.

"Oh my God its perfect," started Jenny.

"You look stunning," said Kate.

"So beautiful," said Kim.

"It's perfect. I have my dress," said Michelle grinning, tearing up.

All four girls had little tears at the corners of their eyes. Michelle picked up her left hand with her right and held it under at her waist where she could look at the simple gorgeous diamond ring Tony had given her. She twisted it softly with her fingers. She smiled and walked back into the dressing room to change, and more importantly, buy the dress of her dreams.


	3. This New?

**Sorry its been awhile guys. im getting hardly any reviews so if you want me to continue could you please let me know that youre reading? thanks. so heres the next chapter. enjoy!**

Back in the apartment, the boys were completely absorbed in the game. They were all pretty wasted and having a great time in the absence of the women yelling at the T.V.; the umpire was incredibly stupid.

"Come on" shouted Tony, Jack and Dale.

"What kind of call was that, bitch?" yelled Chase.

"Fucking moron!" shouted Jack.

"That was obviously a strike," yelled Tony.

It seemed as though they collectively chugged their beers. Tony crushed the can with his hand and gritted his teeth. He pulled out another beer from the cooler they had set up next to the couch.

"Tony," said Jack, motioning to the beer.

Tony threw one to him and followed suit as everybody else motioned for one as well.

The girls walked back in. Michelle was carrying a large bag. She went strait to their room and put it in the closet before joining the others. The other girls had all sat down by the time that she got back into the T.V. room. She walked around to the front of the couch and sat down next to Tony.

"Hey baby," she said quietly with that smile he loved so much.

"Hey you," he said pulling her onto his lap and kissing her on the lips.

"So you're drunk," she giggled.

"Just a tad," he said smiling.

"Looks like I need to catch up," she said, taking the beer out of his hand and taking a swig of it, then placing it back in his hand.

"How is it that within being in here for 5 seconds you can tell if he's drunk?" asked one of the CTU guys.

"Because," said Michelle, "I've seen him drunk enough times that by now it's just obvious."

Everybody seemed to collectively snigger.

"Did you get anything?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Michelle smiled at him.

"Well, can I see?"

"No," she said calmly.

"Why not?" he asked, looking offended.

"Well unless you think I'm marrying somebody else you're not allowed to see me in my wedding dress," she said giggling and rolling her eyes slightly at his drunkenness.

"Oh yeah," he said.

Some of the guys started yelling at the screen. Tony leaned his head around Michelle who slid off his lap and sat next to him.

"What happened?" yelled Tony.

"The fucking moron!" shouted Jack.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Chase.

The boys continued yelling obscenities at the T.V. screen, and Tony, finally figuring out what had happened, joined them. The only silence that fell when the boys all collectively downed their beers was punctuated by the piercing laughter of the girls who were practically rolling on the ground at the sight.

"Shit, what time is it?" asked Michelle suddenly.

"Four thirty," said one of the guys, checking his watch.

"Tony we have to meet your parents at six," she said worriedly.

"We have an hour and a half," said Tony, still looking at the TV.

"Yes," said Michelle, walking into the kitchen and filling up a glass with water, "But it'll take us awhile to get there, and you need to sober up. Here, drink this," she said, handing him the glass of water. "I'm gonna go get ready. Don't let him drink anymore," she said to the others.

Michelle took a shower and pulled her hair back into a messy bun with some curls hanging out. She put on a sexy yet elegant black dress that had a low neckline and thin straps, and then some makeup, next grabbing her smaller black purse. Everybody heard the clunk of heels down the hallway and turned to look. Tony's jaw seemed to drop as he saw her. He walked around on his way to the bedroom to get ready, but wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"You look so hot," he said, making her smile and blush slightly.

"Thanks baby," she said.

"This new?" he asked, pulling on the fabric covering her stomach.

"You noticed," she said happily.

"I would've remembered you in this dress," he said, making her smile again and the color in her cheeks become even more noticeable.

"You like it?" she asked with a smile.

"Yeah. But something tells me I'm going to like taking it off even more," he breathed in her ear.

He grinned at her, and she hit him lightly in the stomach with a smile. He rubbed her side slightly and then leaned in and kissed her. She pulled back.

"Now you have lip gloss all over you," she said giggling and wiping some off with her thumb. "Go shower. But don't shave," she said with a small grin.

"Why…?" he said, looking really confused.

"It's sexy," she said.

"Uh huh," he said doubtingly.

"Now go," she said, pulling herself out of his arms slightly.

In response he pulled her face back to his and kissed her again.

"Go," she said forcefully, but with a smile.

**Hope you liked this. Please review! :)**


	4. Of all the restaurants in LA

**Sorry its been so long! i dont know if anybodys even interested in still reading this but i thought id see. i tried something kind of new on this. i encorperated a flashback. i had another story i was starting with flashbacks but i think it works pretty well here and i figured id combine them so that their would be more background. then i'll continue the flashback thing for awhile, i think, as i only posted part of the flashback that i had already writtenhere. hope that makes sense and PLEASE REVIEW! it really means a lot! :)**

Michelle walked into the kitchen, placing her purse on the counter and grabbing her wallet. She subconsciously ran her hand on her neck, rubbing her neck. She had had to use cover up to hide the light pink marks still on her neck, and had felt like a fifteen year old girl all over again, trying to hide it from her parents. She played with her necklace briefly, moving the locket up and down the chain. Tony had given it to her on their one year anniversary; it was the thing she was never without. Well that and now, her engagement ring that would turn into a wedding ring. When he had given it to her, he had told her to wear his heart around her neck, and keep it close to hers. She smiled slightly at the memory of the joyful tears and smiles that followed. She walked into the living room to find everybody talking and laughing during a commercial. She joined them, chatting effortlessly with the girls, answering their normal questions about where she bought her bag and shoes.

"Fuck it," they heard Tony's voice coming down the hall.

He was scrambling with the knot on his tie, pulling it out so that the tie was hanging around his neck, looking absolutely stunning in a simple white shirt and black slacks. Michelle stood up and walked over to him.

"You ready?" she asked as she started fiddling with his tie.

"Yeah," he said, as she finished tying it.

Once she was done tying it she pulled on it so that his head came down to hers.

"You look so sexy," she whispered against his lips before kissing him.

Once she pulled back he smiled, looked down, and bit his lower lip, glancing up to her face, next kissing her quickly on the cheek. He stepped around her, heading into the living room and looking at his watch.

"We need to leave in five minutes," he said to her.

"Okay, just let me go get my lipstick."

"Why bother?" he whispered to her, a strong hint of amusement in his voice.

She let out a giggle and walked back into their bedroom. He followed her sneakily back into their room. She heard a click behind her as he shut the door, and spun her head around.

"What are you doing?" she said amusedly.

"Shh," he shushed her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder, grabbing her cheek and spinning her face around, kissing her with such passion that he sucked a gasp from her. He continued spinning her body until it was fully around to hers. He pulled back panting slightly.

"I'm so in love with you," he whispered to her.

They seemed to grasp at each other at the same time, She brought her arms around his neck, bending her elbows and propping herself further up to rub her cheek against his as he held her as close as possible. It was odd how they could share intimacy like this; all they had to do was hold each other. Tony pulled his head around so that he could nuzzle into her neck, relishing in the tingling feel of her skin against his. Drunken yells of the men in the next room brought them back to reality.

"Ready?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," she smiled at him, that smile that he couldn't resist, and she knew it.

They walked into the living room holding hands.

"Alright out," Tony said grinning.

"Ah come on," whined some of the guys.

"Fine," said Michelle with the same little grin Tony had just displayed, Tony walking over to the door and grabbing his jacket, checking the pocket for his wallet, "Finish the game. But you guys had better be out of our apartment when we get home."

"Yeah, yeah," said Jack, refocusing on the game, making her laugh.

"And make sure to lock the door," she said.

Some of them grumbled in response.

"I'll take care of it," said Kate, standing up and slapping Jack on the head lightly as she walked by him.

Jack rubbed his head slightly. Michelle gave Kate a brief hug.

"Bye," she said.

There came collective 'bye's and 'see yeah's from everybody, and Michelle turned around, walking over to the door and taking Tony's hand.

"I called a cab," said Tony, "I figure we'll have drunk enough tonight that neither of us will be in a state to drive."

"Probably," she giggled.

"Got everything?" he asked.

"Ah huh," she said, opening the door.

They left, yelling 'bye's behind them again, Tony shouting to the guys to remember details of the game.

Finally at the restaurant they were meeting at for drinks, Tony and Michelle sat down and ordered. The door opened, and Tony's parents came in. The both stood up to greet them.

"How are you," said Michelle, hugging Tony's mom as Tony shook his father's hand.

"I'm good dear, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm great," she smiled.

"Hi Mom," said Tony, kissing his mother on the cheek, while Michelle hugged his father.

They sat down.

"So what's new with you kids?" asked Tony's father.

They enjoyed some casual conversation for over an hour. Julia and Thomas had fallen in love with Michelle when they had met her only a month after Tony and Michelle had started dating, and Michelle felt as though she had never met warmer people in her life. Tony and Michelle had told them they were getting married last time they had seen them, and Julia and Thomas could not have been more pleased. Unfortunately, Tony and Michelle had dinner reservations at eight, and they had to leave, but they agreed that his parents could come by CTU this week, and they would all go out to lunch; Julia and Michelle were dying to talk about wedding plans. They said their goodbyes and parted their separate ways, Tony holding securely to Michelle's hand.

They were in a fancy restaurant and having a great time drinking wine and talking like they did at the many romantic restaurants they went to when they first started dating. They both had an elbow resting on the table so that their fingers could interlock. They had ordered and were now talking and laughing as usual.

"It was so cute seeing all of you guys completely hammered today; I thought I was going to die laughing hearing all the drunken swearing. I've never seen you let so loose around that many CTU people before, Tony," she said, sipping her wine and giggling.

"God I was drunk," he laughed with her, "I didn't say anything too stupid though, right?"

"You did kiss me," she smiled at him.

"That I should do more often in front of people, even when I'm not drunk," he said, "I don't know how I resist throwing you down on the nearest desk during the day."

Michelle choked on her wine laughing so hard.

"Are you kidding me?" she managed to get out.

"Have you seen you?" he asked, smiling with a breathy chuckle at her reaction.

"For me it's always been a chair," she said, with that seductive turn of the side of her mouth, making his jaw drop in surprise.

"What if we did that?" Tony asked.

"Well, we would definitely be fired," she said giggling.

Tony started telling her about a story from a previous position he had held, and how he and a couple of coworkers had walked in on two of their fellow coworkers all over each other in the rest room where people went to sleep on all day shifts. They both had tears of laughter in their eyes, and Michelle leaned her face slightly onto their attached hands.

"Oh my God," she said.

"I know. Talk about not looking at people the same ever again," he cracked up.

They managed to catch their breath, and a peaceful silence fell. Michelle stared at him.

"I love you, you know," she said.

"Yeah," he smiled, "I love you too."

"I'm so excited to do the wedding with your Mom and sisters Tony; it's going to be so fun."

"Hey, what about the actually getting married part?" he asked with a grin.

"That too," she said.

They gazed at each other, Tony tracing his thumb over her palm softly and the tips of her fingers grazing the back of her hand.

"Tony, Michelle," said a voice, the mood idly changing as they both dropped their hands.

"Ryan," said Tony, "What are you doing here? Of all the restaurants in LA."

Michelle took a sip of her wine, smiling at this last comment.

"These are some of the people that I'll be introducing you to on Monday," he gestured to the people next to him, "Mr. Jones, Mr. Rodriguez, Marcus, this is Tony Almeida, regional director of Los Angeles CTU. And Michelle Dessler, his second in command and fiancé."

"Pleasure to meet you," said Michelle in a professional manner, shaking their hands as Tony did the same.

**FLASHBACK**

Tony sat in his office nervously. He had asked her to marry him after a year of being together. He loved her so much; the feeling just consumed his entire being. But now that they were getting married he had to tell Chappelle, that not only was he marrying an employee, but they had been seeing each other and practically shacking up for the last year. Tony absentmindedly stroked the side of his face. Chappelle walked in. It took them about twenty minutes to get through everything they needed to.

"Anything else Tony?" he asked.

"Yeah," he said, glancing down at her work station.

"Well?"

"I need to tell you something," he said nervously.

"I'm… well we, me and…you see Ryan-"

"Spit it out Almeida," said Chappelle aggravated.

"Me and Michelle. We're getting married," he said quickly, bracing himself for the coming explosion.

"What!" he roared, loud enough so that all of CTU went quiet and glanced up at Tony's office for a second before continuing working.

"Shit," said Michelle.

"What?" said Kim who had been talking to her.

"Tony asked me to marry him," she said distractedly, staring up at his office before back down at the folder she was carrying.

"About time!" said Kim, "Congratulations Chelle."

"Thanks Kim," she said.

Back in Tony's office, Tony flinched slightly at the loudness of his scream.

"How long?" Chappelle demanded.

"A year," said Tony.

"Jesus Tony. You can't screw an employee!" he said, making Tony thanking God that he had lowered his voice so that not everybody else was hearing this.

"I'm not screwing her I'm marrying her," said Tony, slightly angered at the insult.

"There's no difference! God Tony, this isn't happening, no. Michelle!" he roared again, flinging the door open and walking just outside Tony's office to the railing. "Up here now!" he said once she had looked up.

"Crap," said Michelle, dropping the folder and leaving a worried looking Kim at her desk.

She met Chappelle outside Tony's office where Tony had desperately joined them trying to get Chappelle to calm down.

"What is this?" he demanded.

Down the stairs, the rest of CTU could clearly hear what was going on and all seemed to be staring up at them.

"You act as if we're doing it to spite you. I'm in love with her, there's a difference," said Tony, meeting Chappelle's angry tone.

"No there's not!" said Chappelle.

"I'll expect a resignation or transfer on my desk by tomorrow morning," he said, before turning and walking briskly down the stairs.

Tony and Michelle glanced at each other worriedly before following him down into the bullpen.

"What?" said Michelle.

"Ryan you can't do this?"

He turned around, startling them, once he was half way to the exit.

"I won't have two people married to each other working in the same office. I'll expect one of your resignations or requests for a transfer on my desk in the morning or you will both be let go. That," said Chappelle, raising his voice as Tony began his protest, "Is it."

With that he walked swiftly out of the building. CTU seemed frozen. Everybody was silent. Michelle walked the few steps to her desk and sat down, leaning her head on her hand and rubbing the bridge of her nose with the other. Tony leaned on the side of her desk and rubbed his cheek.

"Damn it," Michelle said, breaking the silence.

Tony looked at her.

"What are we gonna do?" said Tony.

"I don't get it, what does it matter if we're dating or married? It's not like its affected us," she said frustrated.

"The difference is he knows," Tony said.

"Maybe we shouldn't have told him," said Michelle softly.

"Sweetheart I've been putting off asking you to marry me for six months because of this stupid ass job, I'm not waiting any longer," he said quietly, making her grin slightly even though her head was still pointed at her desk.

She glanced up at him giving him that smile he loved so much. Nobody looking at them at that moment could mistake the pulsating love that radiated between them.

"I'm almost done here. How about you?" she said quietly.

"Give me a half an hour, that okay?" he continued once she had nodded slightly, "Then we can go home and sort this out."

He said this with a small, yet encouraging smile.

"Yeah," she said, glancing down.

"Hey," he said, sliding closer to her on the edge of the desk, "It's gonna be okay."

He looked at her, eyebrows slightly raised, with a reassuring look on his face.

"Okay," she said.

She began taking her necklace off, slipping the ring off the chain and into her hand.

"I guess I can wear this now," she said softly with a small smile at him.

He took the ring from her and put it on her ring finger which was hovering below the desk, both trying to make it as discreet as possible. He brushed his hand across hers for a second as he stood up and headed up into his office. She watched him go for a minute before glancing down at her desk and again rubbing the bridge of her nose. She took a deep breath and dove back into her work as everybody got working again.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well, we'll let you get on," said Chappelle.

"So I guess we'll be meeting you on Monday," said Michelle with a small smile that she reserved for work.

They sat down as the four walked over to a table in perfect view.

"Nothing like Chappelle to truly ruin the romance of an evening," said Tony bitterly.

Michelle chuckled and took another large sip of her wine. Tony pointedly poured more in her glass, then filling his up.

**Hope you enjoyed this and please review. i accept anonymous ones! :)**


	5. Honey you look like hell

Their food finally arrived at the table and couldn't have been more delicious.

"Honey you have to try this," said Michelle, offering him her plate.

He tried some of the creamy seafood sauce and pasta and closed his eyes at the flavor.

"Ah that's so good," he said, "switch for awhile?"

"Okay," she said.

They switched plates, Michelle taking a bite of his steak.

When they finally left, they acknowledged their colleagues with an awkward nod, then went on, holding hands.

By the time they got home they were both feeling the effects of the alcohol. They stumbled into the apartment and immediately reached for each other, Tony's hand going to the strap of her dress, hers going to his collar. She giggled slightly into his lips as she pulled on his tie, trying to get it off. Finally able to loosen it, she pulled it up between them, parting their lips for a second, and grinning at him as she threw it to the floor. He recaptured her lips and kissed her urgently, pushing his tongue into her mouth and fussing with the back of her dress, trying desperately to get close to her faster. Her hands went to his collar again and she pulled him closer while working with the stubborn buttons, trying to get them undone. She finally got to the bottom and was able to slip the shirt off his shoulders. He smiled into her lips and pulled the zipper on her dress further down, slipping his hand in and over her back, drawing her closer for a searing kiss. She ran her hand down his toned chest to his belt buckle, unfastening it and pulling the belt off. He started silently pushing the straps of her dress off her shoulders, one at a time, trailing his fingers over every inch of skin on her shoulder and neck. Once the straps were off, he pushed his fingers in between the material of her dress and her skin, pulling the dress down but running his fingers down her body to her hips, the fabric moving with the backs of his hands. He pushed the cloth over her hips and she stepped out of it, stopping kissing him only long enough to remove her shoes and reach one finger to the belt loop of his pants, pulling him back to her, then placing her other arm over his shoulder. He started kissing her neck as she unbuttoned his pants, grazing her fingertips over the skin between his belly button and pant line, causing all of the muscles in his body to flinch slightly. Once he had stepped out of his pants, they continued their kissing, now only in their underwear, him starting to push her slightly towards their bedroom. He continued kissing her as he pushed her into a sitting position on the bed and crawled over her, pushing her body into the bed. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder and trailed her other hand down to the top of his boxers. He squeezed his fingers in between the clasp of her bra and her skin, rubbing his thumb over her back, teasing her. Keeping with that theme he finally removed his lips from hers and started kissing her behind her ear, then trailing wet, warm kisses down her neck, causing her to gasp for air when he moved his lips from hers.

"God Tony just take it off," she said breathlessly as he continued to tease around the clasp.

He grinned into her neck and obliged, leaning down to kiss her again.

Tony woke up first, happy to find her still wrapped warm in his arms. He ran his hand over her side and watched her sleep for a few minutes before beginning to trail kisses down her face and neck, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Good morning," came her sleepy smile into the pillow.

'Hey," he said against her neck.

"Is it time for work yet?" she asked.

"Almost," he said.

She settled her head against the pillow, turning to look at him. He was leaning over her slightly, running his fingers through her hair. He kissed her softly on the mouth, leaning his forehead onto hers. She sighed softly with a small grin playing around her lips.

"I feel like I just want to sit here holding you forever," he said quietly.

She looked at him.

"That would be nice."

An hour later they were in the car driving to work. They arrived in the parking lot and kissed before getting out of the car. Tony took her hand and they started walking in, dropping their hands as they entered the bullpen. It was one of those days yet again. Tony was completely stressed out and had called a meeting.

"So what's going on? We're still operating at 90 percent, and Chappelle is breathing down my neck; can somebody PLEASE explain this to me?" he said, aggravated.

"Field ops is up and running, but we're still trying to load all our new systems with the files and access that they need. We're working on it," said Jack.

"Fine. Michelle?"

"We're almost up to speed but we're short staffed at the moment; since the recent transfers of many of our people, we just haven't had the manpower to keep up," she responded.

"If you can't keep your people at full capacity Michelle than I'll call into division, see if with their help you can actually manage to meet your requirements from the day," he said nastily to her, "Get back to work."

Everybody started to disperse, although Jack and Chase, stayed behind. Tony hesitated for a second, knowing that he had made a mistake.

"Chelle," he said tentatively, as she walked by him to the door.

She didn't even seem to notice, walking swiftly out the door and not even glancing at him. He sat down and rubbed the back of his neck slightly.

"Well," he said, resting his elbows on the table, "Looks like I'm sleeping on the couch tonight."

"Good luck with that. She deserves to be pissed," said Jack.

"Yeah. I know," said Tony, disappointed with himself and the fact that he took his anger out on her, least of all in front of much of the CTU staff.

He grumbled slightly and turned towards their topic of discussion.

Michelle was fuming. It was bad enough when he was just being an ass at home, but at least then she could return the favor, defend herself and be openly mad at him. And it wasn't in front of all her colleagues. He knew very well that she had been working overtime as it was and that she was stressed out beyond belief, but add him yelling at her; that just made her furious. She threw down her pen and rested her elbows on her desk, rubbing her temples. He would pay tonight, that was for sure. It pissed her off even more that in over two hours he had made no attempt whatsoever at trying to apologize, except for his lame try after the meeting. Just as this thought was going through her head she heard somebody walk up behind her and come sit on her desk. She looked over at him and then quickly back at her computer screen.

"What do you need Tony?" she asked in a businesslike tone, although the cold distance was quite clear in her voice.

"Look I know you're mad at me, and you have a right to be. I'm sorry," he said.

"Don't bother," she said uncaringly, making him tense up like a kid who knew he was dead meat.

"Please honey-"

"Is there anything that you need?" she asked again.

"Yes I need to talk to you," he said.

"Well good luck with that," she said, standing up and walking away from him towards IT.

He stood up to follow her, but she turned around and looked at him, lips pursed and clearly furious with him.

"Leave me alone. Go do you're work. _Sir,_" She said, making him grimace hearing her call him that.

He hadn't been "sir" since her first day at CTU, when she called him that and he begged her to never do it again.

He walked up to his office, the day looking distinctly grimmer. Jack came in.

"So did talking to her help?" he asked, slumping himself down into one of the chairs in Tony's office.

"No. She basically told me to piss off," Tony said in a flat voice, "But hell, we both know I deserve it. I yelled at her in front of the whole staff. And the fact that everybody knows I'm dating her doesn't exactly make it any better."

"Don't worry about that Tony. It's sick how obvious it is that you guys are in love with each other. Everybody can tell that you adore her, and that she adores you," he said timidly, then continuing, "In fact, I've never seen you so happy before as when you're with her."

Tony glanced at him.

"Uh, thanks Jack," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah," said Jack, equally as uncomfortable, standing up and staying still for a moment with a lack of what to do, then leaving.

It caused Tony an extra pang to know that Michelle would've been laughing hysterically at them had she known how awkward they'd gotten talking about serious stuff. He found himself concentrating on that laugh; God he loved it. He'd made a fool of himself many a times for that laugh. Her lips were so perfect. And her smile. And her touch. To get her touch and smile and laugh and her lips on his within a few minute period was like heaven, and for over a year he had been living in the clouds. He called her up and begged her to come up, finally resorting to saying he needed her for work. He knew it was low, but he had to talk to her. As for Michelle, she had no intention whatsoever of staying if he turned out to just be trying to talk to her, which he probably was. She opened the door, closed it and crossed her arms, looking at him with raised eyebrows, although her heart couldn't help but soften slightly at the pained expression on his face.

"Honey-" he started, but the second she heard the name she turned to leave.

"Please," he said, slightly frantically, "just let me say this and then I'll let you go. I'll let you tell me what to do, I'll leave you alone, sleep on the couch, whatever. Just let me say one thing."

She turned, arms still folded and waited stubbornly.

"Honey I know I had no right to yell at you, especially in front of everybody. I know I messed up, and I'm sorry. I was just angry, and I took it on you. But I can't stand this. I'm stressed out as it is, but usually I don't care as long as I get to see you're gorgeous smile."

She dropped one arm to her side, leaning against the door, listening, the scowl gone from her face.

"Sweetheart whatever you want me to do, I'll do it. I just can't stand you mad at me. I love you baby, and I really am sorry."

She stared at him for a moment, then sighed.

"Come here," she said gently, motioning him into her arms.

She wrapped her hand around the back of his head and put the other around his neck, putting the side of her face against his as she hugged him to her. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled into her neck, sighing at the familiar scent of perfume that lingered on his skin, but he loved on hers, that came from hers. He kissed her lightly under her ear before pulling back and kissing her on the lips for a moment. He rested his forehead against hers, feeling her breath on his face. They were interrupted by the phone ringing loudly, making them jump.

"Go," she said, smiling slightly.

"We okay?" he asked.

"Yeah honey. We're fine," she said, her eyes confirming it for him.

She left his office as he picked up the phone, walking downstairs to continue working.

It turned out that the call was Chappelle, telling Tony that he, as well as the colleagues that he and Michelle had met , were coming to CTU. Tony immediately started alerting the staff, and went to meet them at the door. Tony started leading them through the bullpen when Michelle approached him, needing him to sign off clearance for one of the lower level analysts.

"Tony-" she started, but paused when she saw that Chappelle and his company had arrived.

"Michelle," said Chappelle, his greeting.

"Ryan, well you said we'd be seeing you again soon," she said, extending her hand to one of the men in his company.

"I actually was wondering," started one of the men, "How it is that you two are engaged. In New York office relationships aren't tolerated; I don't suppose it's different here?"

Tony glanced at Chappelle, while Michelle's eyes fluttered to the ground, slightly embarrassed at the question from a near stranger, although in her mind she knew it was a perfectly legitimate one.

**FLASHBACK**

The day after Chappelle had found out about them, Tony and Michelle walked into CTU holding hands, both wearing jeans and looking casual. Tony dropped her hand at her station.

"You'll be okay, baby?" he asked.

"Yeah," she grinned at him.

He continued up to his office. Once he had gathered his things from his office, he closed the desk drawers and started to walk out. He stopped at the door and put the box down, walking over to the desk and opening the top drawer, reaching to the top and pulling down a taped picture. He walked over and put it on the pile of stuff in his box, clicking out the lights. He stood there looking at his office, feeling oddly sad that it wasn't going to be his anymore. But then he looked down at his box, stared at the picture of her. He smiled and walked out the door. Downstairs Michelle had finished getting her box together when she felt his presence. She looked around to see him coming towards her with a box of stuff. He set it down on her desk and smiled a little bit at her. As she glanced at him she noticed a picture on the top of his stuff.

"I didn't know you had this here," she said, picking up the picture and smiling at him.

He bit his lip and looked down slightly. She nudged him slightly, failing to suppress a grin.

"You ready?" he said quietly.

"Yeah," she said, a little disappointedly.

"What are you guys doing?" said a harsh voice from behind them, making them both spin around and everybody in CTU look at them.

"We're leaving, Ryan," said Tony strongly.

"I said one of you," said Chappelle.

"Yeah well if one of us works here and the other doesn't, we'll never see each other," said Michelle.

"See ya Ryan," said Tony, picking up his box and walking away from him with Michelle.

"Wait," said Chappelle.

Michelle dropped her box on the floor as she turned around and walked right up to Chappelle.

"Ryan you act as though this is surprising. You don't get it. I can live without this job. But him, I can't live without. Goodbye Ryan."

She even managed to stay composed, like always, hardly even raising her voice. She turned around and picked up her box and leaned into Tony more.

"You're amazing," he whispered in her ear, making her smile.

Later, Tony and Michelle were to be found asleep on the couch in their apartment. Michelle was laying down on her back with her head resting on the armrest. Tony was lying next to her on his stomach with his head resting on her upper stomach and his arm draped over her. Michelle's hands were resting on his upper back and in his hair, where she had been tenderly running her hands though his hair before she fell asleep.

"Tony, Tony wake up," said a voice, nudging him in the arm.

"Jack we're taking that key back," said Tony, speaking into Michelle's body.

Tony looked up so that his chin was resting on her. He smiled slightly at her still sleeping, eyes still closed and hand still on his head. He pulled his body slightly up so that he was leaning on his elbows and looked over at Jack, surprised to see who was in his company.

"Brad, Ryan, this is a surprise," he said, trying to mask the slight bitterness and sarcasm in his voice. As unlikely as it was that they would both be there, both felt that this was of high importance, and required unnecessary accomidations.

"Yeah Tony. We wanted to talk to you guys. Can you wake her up?" said Hammond.

Tony opened his mouth to tell them that he wouldn't disturb her just to listen to whatever crap they had to say, but stopped himself and sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yeah," he said.

He moved up the couch so that his head was level with hers.

"Michelle," he whispered in her ear so that only she could hear him, "Baby wake up."

He kissed the side of her face lightly.

"Who's here?" she moaned, eyes still shut.

"How does she know somebody's here," asked Ryan.

"She just does," said Tony, inwardly saying, 'Because I would've kissed her to wake her up if we were alone'.

"Ryan?" she said.

She opened her eyes to Tony's face and sat upright, him following suit.

"This is strange," she said, stating the obvious, "I honestly never thought I'd be seeing you guys in our apartment."

Michelle could tell just from glancing at Tony that he was uncomfortable with his current lack of a top. She reached down and grabbed his shirt and handed it to him.

"Well we needed to talk to you guys," said Ryan.

"Okay…" said Michelle, brushing a stray curl behind her ear and clearly waiting for them to start.

"We, we are willing to give you guys your positions back at CTU under the condition that you don't allow your relationship to get in the way of doing your job," said Hammond.

There was silence for a second.

"Well, I wasn't quite expecting that," said Michelle.

"What do you say?" asked Chappelle.

"Well we need to talk about it first," said Tony.

"What is there to talk about? I thought you guys were pissed that we fired you?" said Brad.

"Well, it's different now," said Tony.

"How?" asked Chappelle.

"Well, I mean, we're getting married. So we have to think about our future," said Michelle.

'A family,' thought both of them.

"Exactly," said Tony.

"Well then," said Jack before either could speak, "We should leave them to it," he said, standing up and motioning for Ryan and Brad to leave, giving an understanding nod behind their backs to Tony and Michelle, making Michelle smile in appreciation and Tony give a slight nod.

"We'll lock the door on the way out," said Jack.

"Thanks," said Tony, leaning over to Michelle who had already repositioned herself back on the couch, making room for Tony to rest his chin on her upper chest.

He relaxed automatically into her, and she started petting his hair.

"We'd like an answer within the next couple days," said Hammond, turning around and glancing at them.

"Yeah," said Michelle in confirmation, watching them walk out the door and leave.

She sighed and refocused on Tony who grinned at her and then softly kissed the spot where his chin had been resting.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Well, we don't let it get in the way of our work," said Michelle, then turning to Tony, "I need to be able to give Tania access to this server, and I don't have clearance to sign off on it," she said hastily, pointing to the server name on the paper.

"Tania?" he asked.

"Yeah, new level one analyst," said Michelle, "We're short staffed today, might as well see what she can do."

"Yeah," said Tony, taking the pen and signing the paper.

On days like this one, written confirmation was requested by division, and in the current scrutiny by Chappelle and his cronies at division, now was not the time to be stubborn.

"Well, I'm sure we'll meet again soon," she said to the men, hurrying off to work on something, leaving Tony to continue leading the small group around CTU.

It ended up being an aggravating day. The days work along with the presence of division was not making things easier on any of them, and by the time Tony approached Michelle's desk, ready to go, they were both completely exhausted. He sat down on the edge of her desk, placing his briefcase on the floor, and rubbed his eyes tiredly. She glanced up at him and, noticing him rubbing the bridge of his nose, grazed her fingers against the other hand that was currently steadying himself on her desk.

"Honey you look like hell," she said.

He let out a breath of laughter and looked at her with tired eyes.

"You almost done?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah," she said, turning from him to the computer, "Just give me a sec."

She typed something quickly then began logging off. In the meantime, Tony slipped off the edge of her desk onto the floor so that he could lean against it and close his eyes for a minute before they left. She finished on the computer and turned to him, brushing her hand over his cheek and whispering his name softly. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Come on," she said, pulling on his hand slightly, "lets go home."

She pulled him up off the ground, his arm automatically going around her waist. She fished in his coat pocket for the keys to the car and once she had them, they started to leave. He walked tiredly out of CTU, glancing over in time to see Chappelle and his guests looking at them. He gave them a slight nod, tightening his grip around Michelle.

Finally at home, Tony curled up wrapping his arms around Michelle's waist in bed, pulling her into him and breathing in her scent. He kissed her tiredly on the lips.

"Love you," he said, quietly.

"Love you," she said back.

She ran her hand lightly through his hair and within moments he had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight baby," she whispered, before closing her eyes and drifting off.

**Enjoy! Sorry this took awhile and i hope i still have readers! i may not be able to post for awhile but im close with the next chapter, so there could possibly be another one sometime soon. please, please review:) **


	6. I'll tell you later

**Sorry its been awhile. Here's the next chapter. I have part of the next one as well, so the more reviews i get the more I'll be inspired to finish it! (subtle i know) so please read and review! thanks!**

She woke up to the amazing feel of his lips on hers. One slight shift of her body and she felt him on top of her, elbows pressing into the bed on either side of her. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He smiled slightly at her and pressed his body into hers. She smiled at him as he reached down and pulled her boxers off. Having done this a million times they quickly set into making love, her breath catching in her throat, only breathing out as he pushed her over the edge. He rolled off her slightly, pulling her with him.

"Hi," he said quietly to her after a moment.

"Hi," she smiled back.

It was perfect.

Two hours later they were in CTU, working hard as always. They walked in holding both of the other's hands and giggling slightly, separating at her desk and, unconsciously, making every person in the room know what they had gotten up to that morning. By mid day they were both incredibly stressed out. Division was still refusing to send them staff to fill in, and still chewing out Tony for not meeting requirements for the week, when he had explained enough times that without a full staff, the requirement was unreasonable and irrational. Michelle was busy giving orders and working on her computer when she heard her name.

"Michelle."

She looked over and saw the speaker, Tony's mother, and his father there with her. Michelle looked at them quizzically for a moment before standing up.

"Julia, Robert, what are you guys doing here?" she said warmly, stepping to give Julia a hug and kiss on the cheek, then Robert.

"Well, you and Antonio said that we could come take you to lunch sometime this week. We have so much we need to talk about," she said.

Michelle smiled. Tony hated when his mother called him Antonio, but he was definitely used to it.

"I can take them from here, thank you," she said to the guard who escorted all guests to their destinations.

He nodded.

"Just give me one second and I'll go get him. Then we can go," she said, rustling around on her desk. "Adam, I'm sending this file to your screen. It contains a list of paperwork that needs to be completed. You and Kim should work on that. Make sure to talk to Chloe as well. I'll be back in about an hour."

"Okay," said Adam distractedly.

She turned back to Tony's parents, dropping the professional manner and putting a warm smile onto her face.

"I can go get him. Or would you like to see his office?"

"Oh, that would be nice. He's never shown it to us," said Robert.

Julia wrapped her arm around Michelle's arm.

"So dear, what have you been doing? Had a good week so far?"

"Yes, fine. A little busy but fine," she said as she walked them up the stairs.

She knocked lightly on the door before entering. Tony didn't even look up as he was on the phone.

"No Ryan we can't meet our deadlines," he said sarcastically, "You refuse to send us personnel. How the hell are we supposed to keep up if we're understaffed?"

He paused listening, looking furious but glancing up to see who he was keeping waiting. Seeing his parents he held up one finger to signal that he'd only be a minute before concentrating on the desk again, rubbing his temple.

"I can't keep pushing my people for no pay and overtime because you are too damn lazy to ask for more money for the staff we need! We need to start hiring or of course our performance is going to keep going down."

He listened again.

"You know what, fine, Ryan, that's fine. Good luck explaining that. And you can stop coming here and sticking a knife down my throat for not having the paperwork done. We're hardly able to finish regular work without wasting our time," he said, and then, "That's Fine, sir."

He stated curling the fingers resting on the table into a ball.

"Bye Ryan," he managed, giving a forced pleasant reply.

He slammed the phone down viciously before putting his head in his hands and rubbing his eyes.

"Asshole," he muttered under his breath, "Damn him."

Michelle walked around the back of him and rubbed his shoulders slightly. He sighed and glanced up.

"Hey mom, hey dad," he said, standing up to embrace them.

Once he had hugged them both he turned around and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Thanks baby," he said softly.

"Chappelle still not budging?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said, "The man has a stick up his ass. It's like I have to explain it a million times over and he still just doesn't get it."

"Antonio," said his mother, "That's not the way you should talk about your boss."

"You don't know my boss, mama," he said.

Michelle loved it when he slipped into partial Spanish, well any Spanish. Probably because the majority of the times that he spoke Spanish he was, well, memories of him speaking Spanish were generally fantastic ones.

"Your mother's right Tony," said Robert, "He could make things bad for you. Or Michelle," he added as an afterthought.

"Don't worry, Dad," he said, "So how are you doing?" he asked them.

His mother sighted softly but answered anyway.

"We're doing well. We're very excited to be seeing Isabel. You're sure you can watch Sami?"

"Of course," said Tony, walking down the stairs, Michelle's hand in his and a hand on his father's shoulder.

Adam approached them hastily.

"Tony this doesn't add up," he started.

Tony sighed and took the file from Adam.

"Search the international database again, but this time get people to help you and widen the search," he said.

"Okay," said Adam as Tony continued walking and he followed.

"Good. Do that," said Tony.

Jack approached.

"Tony, Michelle we need to go over the data pulled up by Chloe. Adam, weren't you working on that too?"

"Yeah," said Adam.

"Later Jack, we're on our way out," said Tony.

"Alright," said Jack.

"Antonio," said Julia, "No vas a introducirnos a ellos?"

"Lo siento Mama," he said.

"Jack, Adam, these are my parents, Robert and Julia Almeida," he said, scratching the back of his neck.

He glanced slightly at Michelle and saw her suppressing a grin, making a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Nice to meet you," said Jack.

They exchanged greetings before Adam went off hurriedly towards IT.

"Lovely to meet you Jack," said Julia, while Robert shook Jack's hand, "You finish up Antonio," said Julia, "Michelle and I have lots to talk about."

She smiled at Michelle and locked her arm around Michelle's. They walked off talking and smiling, Tony watching them go, again scratching his face.

"Let's hope your mother doesn't overload her with wedding information," said Robert with a small chuckle.

Tony smiled.

"I wouldn't worry. Michelle's been dying to get going on the wedding, but I'm not much use," said Tony, "I've told her I don't care where or how I marry her, just thaat I do."

Both Jack and Robert chuckled.

"You good here Jack?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," he said, "Go take lunch."

He took the file from Tony.

"Nice to meet you," he told Robert, before walking swiftly away and opening the folder, searching for Adam.

Tony and his father made their way over to the women, Tony wrapping an arm around Michelle and kissing her on the side of the face and putting a hand on the back of his mother, turning to her slightly but keeping his arm around Michelle.

"Where do you want to go Mom?" Tony asked.

"You kids know better than we do what is good to eat around here. You choose," she said with a smile and a pat on Tony's arm.

They arrived back at CTU after a nice lunch with Tony's parents. Tony still had his arm around her as they walked back in, both seeming oblivious to the glances they got from fellow coworkers.

"Oh I meant to ask you," said Tony suddenly, turning to her and letting his hand slide down her arm as he took both her hands in his, interlocking his fingers in hers and holding their hands strait down between them, "What were you so amused at earlier. I could tell you were trying not to laugh when my parent were in CTU. What was is?" he asked with a little grin.

"Oh it wasn't that," Michelle said with a smile, "You were talking in Spanish," she said.

"So…" he said, "You've heard me speak in Spanish before."

"I'll tell you later," she said into his ear, kissing him quickly on the lips before walking off, leaving Tony dumbfounded in the middle of the bullpen.

He stood there for a second before letting out a breath of laughter and glancing over at her with a small, curiously knowing smile.

The rest of the day consisted of meetings and working that was punctuated with lots of flirty glances, as well as an extreme inability to concentrate.

"Hey Jack," said Tony, going over to him, "Some of us are going to go get drinks after work. Wanna come? You could call Kate and she could meet us there."

"Yeah," said Jack, "Who else is coming?"

"Uh, Kim, Chase, Dale, a couple other people," he said, distractedly looking over Jack's shoulder.

Jack turned around and saw that he had been merely staring at Michelle.

"God Tony get a grip," said Jack.

"What?" asked Tony.

Jack raised his eyebrows, and Tony just shrugged with a little grin playing around his lips.

"OK well see you there," said Tony, walking off in the direction of Michelle.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her on the side of the neck quickly. Michelle turned around and faced him.

"What's with you today?" she giggled, "I know I'm not any better, but really."  
He stared unconsciously, longingly at her smiling lips.

"I don't know. Can't keep my hands off you, even here," he said, not moving his eyes from her mouth but beginning to play with one of the loose curls of her hair.

"OK but don't be so obvious," she giggled, turning around and shuffling some papers on her desk.

He rubbed his hand against the small of her back, resting his chin and then his forehead on the back of her shoulder.

"Come on," she said, turning around to him putting a hand on his cheek, "Let's go."

**Enjoy:)**


	7. I would offer to make something but

**Hey! sorry its been so long. here's the next chapter. andI promise, next chapter will have them not drinking! the scenes I've been doing lately just happen to involve drinking. please please read and review! it keeps me going! and encourages me to update:)**

* * *

They all ended up driving to Tony and Michelle's apartment, hoping they would end up less smashed there than at a bar. Michelle opened the door, and Tony walked in, picking up the jacket on the floor and the odd piece of clothing in the living room as Michelle let everyone in. 

"Sorry for the mess," she said.

"Not at all," said one of the CTU guys jovially, scanning the lived in but not messy apartment.

They walked in and headed towards the kitchen, which had stools to sit on, finding Tony reaching into a high cupboard.

"Michelle, where's the vodka?" he asked distractedly.

"We drank it all," she said automatically, opening the fridge.

"No not that one," he said, "I bought a new one."

"Then I don't know," she said, pulling out beer.

Tony walked over to the refrigerator too, but opened the freezer.

"Ah ha," he said in triumph, "Vodka."

Michelle took a sip of beer.

"Will you guys excuse me for a second? I have to get out of these clothes," she said.

Tony started getting out shot glasses as Michelle walked in the direction of their bedroom. A couple of the people started walking around, looking at their surroundings. Michelle walked back in wearing jeans and a shirt, with her hair pulled back in a simple ponytail. Tony was busy pouring shots for the guys, while some of the girls looked around and grabbed shot glasses. She glanced over at Tony, but something caught her eye. Not having expected that they were going to have company that evening, Tony and Michelle had not cleared the main room of a few of the pictures they usually removed when people from work were coming over. Tony's note to her was on the fridge.

_Chelle-_

_Left for work early. Sorry. Didn't want to wake you. _

_Enjoy a free day!_

_I'll pick up groceries on the way home._

_Love you, beautiful._

Sure enough, following the noise into the living room, she found Kim and two other girls from CTU looking at the photo album they had left on the table.

"Michelle I've been over here about a million times; you're basically my best friend. How is it possible that I've never seen this before," said Kim.

"Well we usually don't advertise," said Michelle, going over and grabbing the book, although stopping and looking at the pictures, grinning slightly.

"Where was that?" asked Kim, motioning to the picture Michelle was looking at.

Michelle laughed slightly and sat down in between the girls.

"That was at Tony's parents' house. His family's huge, that's not even all of them," she giggled, speaking of the picture in the middle of the page featuring Tony with his arm around Michelle and one of his brothers, both of them surrounded by other people.

"You guys are so cute," said Jenny, pointing at a picture of Tony sitting on the couch, Michelle on his lap with her legs outstretched on the couch and her arms around his neck, both of them giggling stupidly to each other with their faces very close together.

Michelle flushed pink slightly without comment before moving her eyes to the next picture.

"That's in their kitchen," said Michelle, pointing to a picture which showed Tony leaning on the counter and Michelle standing right in front of him, holding champagne, Tony's smile almost hidden by the fact that he was kissing the top of her shoulder softly, "Tony's parents always seem to be able to walk into the room whenever we're alone together."

She giggled slightly with the girls, turning the page.

"That's what I mean," she said quickly, hastening to go to the next page.

"No wait," said all three girls, Kim's hand stopping Michelle's and pulling the page back.

There were pictures of them kissing, all at different times. One looked like they both had had no idea the picture was even taken. Another had them laughing and pulling away from each other's lips, but still kissing. The last featured Michelle spinning in his arms as Tony kissed her.

"Okay now you've seen it," said Michelle impatiently, turning the page.

There was a picture of Michelle, holding a beer and halfway to an upright position from laying with her head on the armrest of the couch and Tony under her shoulders, mid laugh and about to flop back down into position. Tony was looking at her, laughing.

"Enough picture time," said Michelle as the girls giggled.

She put the book down and went into the kitchen with Kim and Jenny in toe. Just then the phone rang.

"Almeida," answered Tony.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?" he asked, "OK she's right here, hold on one sec," he said, with a slightly furrowed brow.

He handed the phone to Michelle.

"Hey Sammy," she paused, "Ok, calm down, what happened?" she asked.

The room was silent, and Tony stared at Michelle worriedly.

"Alright I'll be there in ten minutes. OK."

"What's going on?" Tony asked quickly as she hung up the phone.

"Nothing, she's fine. I'm just gonna go pick her up from somewhere."

"Then I'm coming," said Tony.

"No," said Michelle, "Listen to me Sweetheart," she said with a softer voice and walking up to him and putting her hand on his neck and the other on his chest, "She needs a girl to talk to. That's why she called. I'll bring her back here, alright?"

"Michelle she's my sister," said Tony worriedly.

"She's fine Tony. I've gotta go. I'll be back in twenty minutes."

She turned and walked over to the door.

"Michelle," he called after her.

"She'll be fine," she said firmly but reassuringly.

And she left. Tony scratched the side of his face and sat down on a bar stool.

"You alright?" asked Kim.

"Fucking hell," said Tony, running his fingers through his hair.

"Why is your sister calling Michelle?" asked Dale.

"She's seventeen," said Tony, "She probably doesn't know who else to call. Judging by that call she probably went to some party or something. I don't know. She's going through a weird stage."

They sat around talking for awhile and before he knew it, the door was opening. Tony jumped up immediately and went over to the door. Michelle walked in closely fowled by Tony's sister. She was beautiful. She had long, curly, dark brown hair and big brown eyes, like Tony's.

"Sammy, are you okay?" he asked slightly frantically, walking over to her and grabbing her gently to examine her for any visible injury.

"I'm fine Tony," she said.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she said with a small smile.

"Well then what the fuck were you doing in this part of town this late?" he asked, changing his voice from one of worry to slight anger.

"Damn it Tony, I already have a Dad, same as you, I don't need another one, so don't fucking lecture me," she said quickly.

Off to the side, Dale whispered that this girl had guts, standing up to Tony when he was pissed off. Most of the time Michelle did that.

"Sorry," he said with a softened expression.

"I'm going to go use the bathroom," she said, walking past him and down the hall.

"Michelle?" he asked, once she had vanished from sight.

"She's been dating this guy. They had a date tonight and your parents knew about it. They went back to his house to hang out. Basically the guy was just a jerk who wanted to sleep with her and when she figured that out, she smacked him and told him to fuck off. Then she left and needed a ride. I think she was just embarrassed to call your parents."  
Tony stood there for a minute then let out a breath of laughter.

"She slapped him? Nice, I guess I've taught her well," he smirked, making Michelle relax, as well as everybody else in the room.

"I didn't slap him," said a voice from the hall, a grin playing around her lips, "I full out punched him in the nose. Slapping is for people who can't throw a decent punch."

Tony laughed and tousled his sister's hair slightly.

"You're alright though?"

"Yeah, thanks guys," she said to both of them.

They walked with her back into the kitchen, rejoining the rest of the group.

"Guys this is my sister, Samantha," said Tony.

"Ughh, don't call me that, that's what Mom calls me, Antonio," she added, "I'm Sam," she said, putting her hand out and shaking Kim's.

"Kim," she said smiling.

"So, do you all work with Tony and Michelle?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," said Kim.

"Oh that's gotta be fun," she said with a laugh, but in a jokingly way.

They all chuckled.

"Hey!" said Tony.

"You trying to be offended would be a lot more convincing if you weren't smiling," said Sam with a smile.

At the exact moment Tony was going to retort, a jingly tune sounded.

"Oh that's my phone," said Sam, reaching into her back pocket and flipping open a silver phone.

"Hello," she said. "Hi Mom. No I'm not there anymore. Estoy en la casa de Tony and Michelle. Porque-"

And she started talking very fast in Spanish, once in a while inserting English words.

"Si Mama, claro," she said with a sigh.

"Tony," she said, handing him the phone.

"Do you speak fluent Spanish?" asked Jack. "Oh by the way, I'm Jack. Kim is my daughter. She also works at CTU," he said nodding to Kim.

"Nice to meet you," said Sam with a smile, "And yeah, I do. Like Tony does."

"Tony speaks Spanish?" asked Dale.

Sam laughed.

"Yeah, he better. He wouldn't be able to talk to any of our grandparents if he didn't."

Tony came walking back into the kitchen.

"Sí Mama. Está bien. Ella puede ser con nosotros," said Tony, continuing to talk in Spanish.

"De nada. Adios Mama."

He paused.

"Vos amo también. Hasta luego."

And with that he hung up.

"Mom and Dad wanted to know if you could stay with us a day early, since you were going to come stay here anyway the day after tomorrow. They said they want to get down earlier to see Isabel and the kids and since they'd prefer anyway that you just stay here tonight, they were wondering if it was alright with you if they left earlier."

"That's fine," said Sammy, "If it's okay with you guys?"

"Fine with me," said Michelle, "I've been wanting to show you something in this store anyway."

They both smiled wickedly at each other. Tony always made fun of them for shopping, saying 'women, just going out spending my money'.

"Good," said Tony, "Cuz I kind of already told them it was fine."

"Oh by the way Tony, how have you never talked in Spanish at work? I would've thought you would've at least sworn in Spanish," laughed Sam.

"I dunno, I just don't," he said.

"Joder," she said in a Spanish accent.

Tony let out a breath of laughter.

"Not fair when we have no idea what you're saying," said Michelle, motioning to everybody's clueless smiles.

"Fuck," said Sam, "That's what I said," she added, giggling as everybody went silent at her first word.

A look of comprehension dawned and everyone seemed to smile again. They continued talking for awhile with everybody.

"Hey Sammy, you want something to drink?" asked Tony after awhile, "And before you ask, no alcohol, you are currently in a room full of government agents who have sworn to protect the law. Although you could ask Jack, he has a habit of ignoring orders," teased Tony.

"Thank you, I appreciate that," said Jack with a grin.

"Relax Tony," inserted Sammy, "Don't automatically assume I'm as bad as you were at my age. A soda's fine. And I'll get it," she added, walking over to the fridge.

"Do you have stories you're holding out on us about our boss, Sam?" asked Dale, introductions having already been made.

"Loads," giggled Sam.

"Well," said Dale expectantly.

"He was a bad boy," she sniggered.

"Sam!" said Tony, "No sharing stories from my past with the people I have to work with every single day," he said pointedly.

"Oh relax, Tony," said Sam.

"Now is this stuff I've heard or that I'm going to want to hear?" asked Michelle, a grin playing around her lips.

"You know it all," said Sam.

"Sam!" said Tony again, then muttering to himself as he went into the fridge, "Got to stop having them hang out together, going to the mall, spending my money, women!"

Michelle and Sam looked at each other, both dying laughing, but silently. Tony pulled his head out from the fridge and they both stood up strait and tried to look innocent, or at least Sam did.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Tony, trying to glare at Michelle.

She just smiled at him, walked over and stood close to him, taking the beer out of his hand and walking over to pop it open with the bottle opener on the counter. He just watched what she was doing, his feigned glare gone from his face as he watched her quizzically, staring at her back to him.

"It's funny how much power she has over him; it's great to watch. He's so whipped," giggled Sam to Kim, having gone over to the other side of the counter.

Michelle raised her eyebrows at Sam with a grin playing around her lips then turned around.

"Here," she said, standing closer than necessary to hand him back the beer.

He took it from her. She lingered for a second longer than necessary, then turned around and walked back over to the counter to talk. Tony stood with a lack of understanding of what to do with himself before walking up behind her, placing his hand in the small of her back and whispering into her ear,

"You're evil."

She smiled slightly and took a swig of her drink.

"I'm going to go change," he said, walking out of the room in the direction of their bedroom.

"Sammy, hold down the fort," said Michelle, "I'll be right back."

And she went after Tony, opening the door to their bedroom quietly, closing it just as soundlessly behind her.

"Hey bad boy," she said seductively, playing off of what Sam had said before, and a malicious grin forming around her lips.

He jumped slightly but smiled at her comment, turning around to her.

"Almeida aren't you supposed to be changing?" she asked.

He sniggered.

"So if I undress does that mean you do too?" he asked.

"No see, I've already changed," she said slyly, "But I thought you might need some help."

She gave him a sexy smile.

"Michelle what are you trying to do to me, here?" he asked, dropping the act and chuckling slightly.

"Nothing," she said innocently, although her actions certainly weren't the same as her tone of voice.

She walked up to him, standing very close, and began unbuttoning his shirt, letting her fingers graze over the skin she was uncovering. She started kissing his neck. He moaned quietly into her throat where he had nuzzled his head to the side of hers. In response she kissed him on the lips. As soon as she felt his lips pulling at hers she pulled back smiling then kissed him again. Each time he responded longingly, and she pulled back, teasing him until he groaned in frustration. Usually when she teased him like this they ended up having sex, but with everyone in the next room, that wasn't exactly an option. Having finished unbuttoning his shirt, she slipped it off his shoulders slowly, much too slowly for his liking when he felt like just ripping off her clothes and making passionate love to her right there on the floor. She reached to his belt and undid the latch, feeling him reach for the belt loop of her pants, pulling her into his body even more and him starting to lift her shirt.

"Hey," she said, "I thought we were undressing you?"

He kissed her hungrily, and she instead felt his hands slip up under her top rather than staying at the bottom, trying to remove it.

"Michelle," he said huskily, "If there weren't people on the other side of that door I would be making torrid love to you right now on this very spot."  
Despite herself, she lost another little bit of her self control.

"Couldn't even make it to the bed, Almeida?" she asked with that turn of her lips that was driving him absolutely crazy.

"Nope, right here on the damn floor Michelle."  
She could hear it in his voice, and the words he used: he wanted her. Bad.

"We can pick this up later," she said, softening and suddenly feeling slightly, although not really, bad that she had teased him when neither could do anything about it, "Now before they all assume that you're getting lucky, I'm going to go back out there. You get undressed."

She smiled as she said this, seeing he didn't really have much left to do.

"You took care of most of it," he muttered against her lips, kissing her passionately, then letting her go, trying to ignore the fact that she had him so turned on that it was almost impossible to let her get away without _something_.

Michelle took her time lingering in the hallway. The fact of it is was she was tired, she wanted to be with him, and that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. As for Tony, he stripped out of his clothes as fast as humanly possible and threw on a pare of jeans and a shirt, running out into the hall in the hope that Michelle was doing exactly what she was.

She felt hands on her hips, lips on her neck and smiled as she ran her hand over his, tilting her neck to the side and forward slightly as he kissed her softly, not allowing his lips to linger as much as he normally would as they were just about to turn the corner into the kitchen. Tony moved to the side of her, keeping his hand around her waist, she brought her hand up the front of his shirt, as his body was still turned into hers, and rested it on his chest.

"I love you," he breathed.

"I love you," she whispered back.

They stared into each other's eyes as they turned the corner. Everybody looked over at them.

"Well, here they are," said Chase, obviously well on his way.

Tony smirked sarcastically and Michelle gave him a similar smile. No one could deny how good they looked together. It was rare to see them acting like a couple, even more so in regular clothes, and they looked completely comfortable. The few times since their engagement that people had seen them together, it was clear that they were incredibly attracted to each other and in love, but they didn't walk around, arms around each other, like they had just begun a relationship. That's what it looked like. They had been together for over a year and they looked like new lovers, completely dumbfounded with their love for each other. The way they looked at each other was just so knowing, adoring. Once in awhile you could catch them inadvertently staring at the other one, or see their eyes catch if you really watched for it, but right now even the slightest glance in the other's directions was consumed with compassion, adoration, and quiet hearts beating in perfect sync.

He easily brushed a strand of hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear and grazing his hand down over her neck, complacent with everyday action that few besides her ever saw, ever knew how much he loved those curls.

"You hungry?" he asked her.

The corners of her lips turned up.

"I'm okay. Thanks though," she smiled at him.

"I would offer to make something but"

"We both know that would be a bad idea," he finished for her.

Common joke, constantly played but never old. And whoever started it always knew the other one would know how to finish it.

They both giggled slightly.

"I'm surprised you found the fridge without me this morning," he said, eyes gleaming, knowing that would get her.

"Shh," she giggled despite herself, poking him in the stomach and turning around to look at the people sitting dumbfounded in their kitchen.

"So," said Sam, "I was just telling everyone about the racecar incident," she smiled.

"Sammy," Tony said as he rubbed his forehead and looked down, Michelle smiling slightly, "Must you make me look like a fool. That story has been exaggerated beyond belief. And whoever told it to you, I'm guessing Chris, am I right? Well, it's not exactly that true."

"Joe told me," said Sam, "And if I remember correctly, he was in the car with you, so he would know now wouldn't he? Plus I remember hearing Mama yell and yell at you."

"She didn't just yell. That was the only time she ever smacked me across the face, and God knows I deserved it. That's saying something as Abuela's smacked me and all our brothers about a million times for all the shit we got into. Now onto something else."

"Whoa whoa whoa," said Jack, "We only heard the beginning of this story and I'm thinking we're gonna want to hear the rest to know why your Mother, who I've met and seems like the nicest woman in the world, would ever be that pissed off."

"Yes this sounds way too good to pass up," said Chase.

"Basically I took my Dad's new car out for a joy ride with my brother, started racing with some preppy kid in a nicer car than mine, and crashed it," said Tony.

Everybody laughed, and the conversation turned back into regular chat.

* * *

**Enjoy:)**


	8. Is this considered a break?

**Hey! Sorry it's been so long. First my harddrive died, then I just had serious writers block and I haven't been able to get past it on either of my stories. I hope this is alright. I'm not positive I'm completely happy with it. Please please reveiw and tell me what you think, as it really encourages me to keep writing. I'm really busy right now but I'll try to at least get the next chapter up sooner than last time (which isnt really saying much... looks around innocently)! This has a little bit more of the CTU stuff and isn't as fluffy as usual, but I hope people like it. Please Review. They mean a lot. Thanks for reading:)**

* * *

He wanted to tell her that second. She had just walked by Adam and Chloe in the middle of a brutal argument, and having had enough, told them both to get back to work before the rest of the office throttled them with their bare hands. He had stifled a laugh and fought the urge to tell her he was in love with her right there.

Because he couldn't do that.

They didn't do that at work.

At work, at least normally at work (yesterday had been the odd exception), those words were off limits, because they reminded them clearly of the fact that they were off limits to each other during the day. It didn't matter if they had curled up in bed together the night before (which they had after getting Sam set up in the den) or if they kissed each other that very morning (which they had, as he woke up and ran a hand at the edge of her shirt, just touching bare skin and kissing her awake). It didn't matter, because at work, they were colleagues. Well, colleagues with the occasional flirty glance. By now, most in the office new that they were engaged, that they were best friends and lovers, and the seriousness they endured on a daily basis seemed a mask at finding out the true depths of their relationship. Of course, every girl in the office thought that Tony was the most gorgeous guy in the office. In fact, Michelle had endured enough lusting after him when nobody knew they were together. Tony had his share of hearing how beautiful Michelle was too. Not that he disagreed in the slightest. He thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, and figured that these guys were right, she was beautiful. But at least it was him she had gone home with every night.

Right now, he'd give anything to tell her. He was sitting in his office fuming, which was becoming an all to occurrence for him due to _certain_ people not understanding the fundamental basics of staffing needed in order to successfully run a government agency, and he was snapping at everybody who dared bother him. He had blocked out his glass windows, a new feature they had added with remodeling instead of blinds, closed the door, and spoke with frustration to anyone who called him. He thought he made it perfectly clear that he didn't want to be bothered, especially in the midst of the pile of paperwork sitting on his desk.

Unfortunately downstairs, the staff was starting to notice the difference in his demeanor, and worked diligently trying to ignore his apparent annoyance.

"Michelle," said Adam, approaching her.

"What do you need Adam?" she asked, right in the middle of a capabilities search.

"Um, Tony seems a bit on edge. He's been, well, pretty much yelling at everyone who talks to him. I thought that maybe you might be better at talking to him."

Michelle looked at him for a second.

"He seems like he needs a break," he added.

Michelle stood up.

"He's been aggravated over this thing with Chappelle. I'll talk to him, thanks Adam."

He nodded and walked away.

As she walked towards the stairs she had the odd feeling that eyes were on her, that people were waiting to see how she handled it.

She knocked softly on the door, entering and closing it behind her.

"What?" said Tony in an aggravated voice, without looking up.

He glanced up and softened slightly as she closed the door.

"Sorry."  
"It's fine," she said, walking over to him and perching on the side of his desk, "But you are on edge. I hear you're snapping at everyone."  
She kissed him lightly before he could respond, pushing his hair behind his ear.

"Baby you have to relax. I know you're frustrated and you have the right to be, but you've gotta be able to take a break," she said, leaning her forehead against his.

"Hmm," he said, kissing her again, "Is this considered a 'break'."

She smiled against his lips.

"I think so."

He covered her lips with his, running his hand into her hair, stroking her cheek with his thumb, standing up and pulling her against him.

"Tony," beeped the intercom.

He pulled away, frustrated yet again with interruptions.  
"Yes," he said.

"Are we having a conference meeting? You said ten minutes?"

"Yes, sorry. Be there in a second," he said, kissing Michelle in a brief attempt to end their break before both hurried downstairs.

The update was quick. There was an apparently random stream of car bombings, and they were trying to find a link between the different bombings. No progress seemed to have been made.

"I want you to continue scanning the police reports for anything that looks related," said Tony to Adam, "Everybody else, help with that or be working on-"

"Tony?" came the voice on the intercom, "There's a girl here. Says her name is Samantha Almeida. She looks pretty upset. I sent her in."

"Thanks," said Tony as calmly as he could, "Let's get back to work," he managed, walking swiftly out of the conference room before anyone else even got out of their chairs.

He got a brief glance of Sam walking into CTU, looking around, her tearstained face, and a light bruise on her cheek before she saw him.

"Tony," she said, starting to cry slightly and running the few yards to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and burying her face in his shirt as her body shook with sobs.

"What's up, kid?" he asked worriedly, stroking her hair and trying to get a look at her face.

For those able to see her face, it was immediately apparent that she was related to him. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, even with the swollen, red eyes, the wet face, and hint of color on her left cheek.

"I'm sorry I bothered you at work, but I didn't know where else to go," she said.

"Hey, hey, it's fine. Don't worry about that. Okay, Sam… Now can I see it?"

She looked up tentatively, aware that he would be angry, as he was her big brother after all. He turned her face slightly and looked at the bruise scowling, looking like he was restraining himself with fantastic effort from starting the search to find the person who'd made the bruise and to murder them with his bare hands.

"It doesn't look too bad, kid. Can you tell me what happened? Does it have to do with what happened last night? I thought you told that guy to piss off?"

"I did," she said, her voice cracking.

"Okay," he said soothingly, rubbing her back, "Okay. You wanna talk to Michelle?"

She nodded slightly into his shirt.

"Alright. Let me go find her."  
"I'm right here," piped up Michelle.

Sam's tears started to flow harder.

"Hey," said Tony, "Hey look at me, would ya?"  
She brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Whatever it is, it's gonna be fine, ok?"

She nodded.

"Take as long as you need," he said, looking at Michelle meaningfully.

She nodded.

"You alright kid?"

Sam nodded.

"Yeah, thanks."

She finally let go of him, wiping her face. Michelle grabbed her hand, mouthing a 'she'll be fine' at Tony, watching him nod, before she led her out of the bullpen and down the hall. Tony rubbed his forehead, hoping to God that he didn't find out the name of the perpetrator.

* * *

The second that they entered the holding room Sam sat down and buried her face in her hands.

"Sammy," said Michelle gently, pulling the chair over, "What happened?"

She waited patiently. Sam looked up and sighed.

"Well, what happened last night," she hesitated, "I wasn't completely… forthcoming."

"Okay," said Michelle.

"Well, it wasn't just some guy. It's… my boyfriend. Last night we were hanging out and he started getting too pushy, so I told him to back off, and when he didn't after I kept asking him to, I hit him and left. I was so angry."

"That makes sense," said Michelle.

"Then today, I went back to get what I left there. He smacked me and told me to never hit him again, and that the only reason he went out with me was because he heard I was easy. That I wasn't very hot and that he just thought he could get laid," she said, choking back a sob while Michelle listened, appalled.

"I hate being a girly girl about this stuff, but, but I thought I was in love with him. Now I know he's just an asshole. But that doesn't make it go away for some reason."

She covered her face with a hand, exasperated and annoyed that she had feelings for someone who so clearly was a jerk.

"Sam, don't be so hard on yourself. First of all, that's completely normal. I've broken up with guys before and felt devastated; just because he wasn't a nice guy doesn't make the times when he was any less amazing. There's nothing wrong with still being in love with that guy. Second, I have no idea what he is talking about. You are absolutely gorgeous and you should know that with the lists of guys practically banging down your parent's house's front door. In fact I'm surprised Tony hasn't had them all given restraining orders yet. And besides, all your friends and all the people who know you know that you're not 'easy', this guy was just an asshole trying to make you feel bad about yourself. You did nothing wrong; you have no reason to doubt yourself. And it's okay to mope over him, even though he was a jerk. One action doesn't erase feelings you've had for awhile."

Sam finally looked at her and sighed.

"Thanks. God I feel so stupid."

"You're not. You're a girl. However smart you are, you're gonna fall in love with a few jackasses. You gotta have your share of those ones so you can get the good ones."

Sam stayed silent for a minute, then looked up and gave Michelle the first smile she had shown since her arrival.

"Michelle, when are you and Tony getting married?"

"Why?" said Michelle, surprised as to why she was asking now, smiling slightly.

"Because I can't wait to have you as my sister."

* * *

Tony watched her open the door, quickly ending his phone conversation.

"Hey," he said, then without waiting for a response, "How is she?"

Michelle smiled.

"She's fine. I left her downstairs with my stash of chocolate."  
"Is she, is she in any kind of trouble?" he asked with some difficulty.

"No, she's fine."

Tony nodded.

"Tony, I promise. No damage except maybe a slightly broken heart. She'll be fine. All this stuff that's happening is typical girl stuff. She's not doing anything bad."

Tony looked at her and nodded again, though with a slight smile, holding out his hand to her. She took it, and he pulled her into him slightly and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thanks baby."

Downstairs Sam was taking a bite out of a chocolate that turned out to have a butter cream center. She chewed thoughtfully for a moment before taking another bite, demolishing the delicious truffle with pleasure. Reaching for the next, her arm brushed across the keyboard, the screen of Michelle's computer lighting up.

Sam couldn't help herself. Looking at the report on the screen, she read a series of locations and glanced at the top 'locations of car bombings in last 48 hours'. She was shocked at how many there were. Surmising by the notes she figured they were trying to connect them to each other. Quickly glancing at the locations again, her eyes narrowed.

"Hey you can't look at that," said some guy name Adam who had the desk across from Michelle.

"Just give me a second," she said, gritting her teeth and clicking up a map of LA.

"Wait-" started Adam, walking around behind her but stopping as he watched her key in the addresses and times, following her mouse as each new dot appeared on the map.

"My God," said Adam, punching some numbers on the phone, "Tony, come down here quick, we've got something."

In the meantime, Sam had pulled a piece of paper and was sketching something.

"What is it Adam?" he said in his command voice.

"You're, uh, sister," he said questioningly, "She saw this on Michelle's system and-"

He seemed at a complete loss for words.

"There's a pattern Tony. Seriously some of the smartest computer geniuses in the country and you couldn't figure that out. The bombings go as follows. They're in an expanding X pattern like this," she held up her sketch, "They strike at the bottom right, then the top left, then the bottom left, then the top right, then make the top of the X the bottom and repeat moving the points outward so that the Xs get substantially bigger each time, probably to make it look random. You're next one should hit here," she said, landing her mouse on a spot on the map.

Tony and Michelle, along with Adam and a few other employees who had gathered there had been a lead, stood speechless.

Tony was the first to find his voice.

"Jesus Sam how do you know how to do all this stuff?"

She shrugged.

"Took a class in computer sciences. I got bored with high school classes so I started taking ones at UCLA. Most of the classes pertain to this sort of thing, and other preparation for this kind of job. Besides, I finished all school requirements and I'm out of math, science, and language classes to take, so I figured I'd go to computer sciences and nuclear physics next and get ahead on college so I can graduate early."

Another baffled silence finished this statement. Tony had known that his sister was exceptionally smart. School had always been easy for her and she had excelled incredibly in all subjects, showing a particular interest and aptitude in science, math, and foreign language. Her reasoning skills were fine tuned and he was certain, however much he didn't want her to be involved and possibly hurt in a job like this, that she would be an excellent agent one day.

The classes came as a slight surprise, though. He hadn't realized that she was so good at this stuff, that she was doing what he did.

"Nuclear physics? Jesus," he said again.

"Yeah well back on point, you should probably do something. Judging on the timing it should be going down within a couple hours."

"Uh, yeah," said Tony.

"Your attention everyone," he said loudly, returning to his command voice, "We have a possible location for the next bomb. I want everyone working to finding this thing and canvassing the area before any more of them go off. Adam I want you to review and a couple level 1 analysts to look at the recovery of the last bombs. Find anything you can about them; it'll help us identify the cell responsible. Let's get to work."

He took a breath as everyone departed, happy that at least Sam was distracted enough to keep from thinking about, well thinking about whatever she was so upset about.

"Tony," she started.

"Yeah kid."

"Let me look at the recovered pieces of the bomb. I bet you I can sort it out. I know how stuff works."

"I know you do, but I can't let you do that."

"Tony just give me ten minutes. If I don't find anything, I'll stop annoying you."

Tony looked at her skeptically but gave in.

"Fine, ten minutes. Use Michelle's system, she's already using one over there. But call 2536 if you find anything, you here me?"

"Thanks."

Tony walked away, not quite sure if he was making a right choice. Everything about what he had just done was against protocol. But she had already found something that hours of examination by the best tech experts hadn't. She had a different way of looking at things, at looking at people and the world. Sometimes he wished he still had her optimism, her ability to bond with people the way that she could, so effortlessly and smoothly. So for the moment he put his trust in her, hoping that letting his seventeen year old sister into the system, wasn't one big mistake.

* * *

**Enjoy and Thanks for reading! Please please review... it really encourages me to keep writing:)**


	9. I do love coffee

**Hi everyone. Sorry it's literally been forever but at least this chapter is finally up. I'm not sure I'm satisfied but I needed some cheering up with them, so this is fluffy. WARNING: there is swearing and DISCLAIMER: not mine, etc etc.**

**Oh, and i dont know anything about bombs so if this is completely off, sorry.**

* * *

Sam sat quietly at Michelle's desk, examining the rubble from the last explosions on the computer monitor. She was pretty sure that they were dealing with a pipe bomb, but she wanted to be sure before she told Tony. Without warning, her phone started ringing. She grabbed it out of her pocket, looked at the caller I.D., and felt her brow wrinkle in fury.

"What?" she spat.

"Sam, I'm so, so sorry about before. I never should've said any of that stuff. Come on, come back to my house. You know we should be together," came a male voice from the other end.

Sam sat still slightly shocked before finding her voice.

"Are you kidding me? You really think you can fix this. Leave me alone you asshole. And don't ever fucking call me again."

With that she clapped her phone closed and put it on the desk, going on like nothing had happened, though inside she was burning.

* * *

Upstairs Tony was fuming for what felt like the millionth time in the past two days. There was something about Chappelle that just managed to piss him off.

"Tony, no more exceptions. I'm sending the personnel over you asked for, and now you're complaining?"

"Sir you're sending over one analyst who, with all due respect, is not going to listen to a thing I say!"

"Almeida enough. She's already on her way over. I expect better results now."  
With that Chappelle hung up the phone, leaving Tony to slam his own down ferociously and glance nervously down at the entrance.

* * *

Michelle approached Sam hastily, desperate to find the group responsible now that they had finally made some leeway with the pattern of the car bombs.

"Got anything Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah, they're pipe bombs. The forensics people labeled parts of the bomb as the exhaust pipe, see?"

Michelle nodded.

"Nice. Adam I want you to pull up all records of recent car bombings using a pipe bomb in the last year that haven't been identified and prosecuted. Kim, run a search for terrorist groups targeting Los Angeles who have previously used home made explosives."

"And what would you like me to do?" came a snide voice from right beside Michelle's station.

Michelle whipped around.

"Carrie?" she said, taken aback in the most unpleasant of ways.

"Hello Michelle. Still second, I see."

"What are you doing here?" she responded shortly.

"Division sent her over," said Tony, striding purposefully over to the desk, "What do we have?"

"Apparently pipe bombs," said Michelle.

"Good. Carrie, why don't you start by filling these out," he said, handing her a stack of files, "While we continue with this."  
"Right away, _sir_," she said, "And by the way, I didn't realize CTU was employing teenagers. I guess the standards have gone way down."

She gave a sickly smile at Sam. Sam returned it, standing up and facing her.

"Well, I've been here for about an hour and can pretty much do anything I want on this system now, but I'm sure that my extreme incompetence will fail to screw up your work. Have fun," she said, giving her a fake smile, a ditzy wave, and sauntering off in the direction of the bathroom, slowing with a laugh at this woman's apparent bitchiness.

Carrie scoffed and headed to her assigned desk with the pile of folders.

"Sorry," said Tony in a low voice, "Chappelle wouldn't budge. He insisted on sending her over."

"It's fine," said Michelle, walking over towards the hallway.

"Hey," said Tony, catching up with her in the deserted hall, "Come here."

He pulled her into his arms off to the side.

"What's going on with you anyway? You've been acting kind of strange, even before Carrie got here."

She hesitated.  
"Danny called me," she admitted, sinking her head into his shoulder, taking a deep breath, and finally slowing down as she felt his hands stroking up and down her back and into her hair.

"Uh huh," he said, kissing her below the ear, "And what'd he say?"

"He was drunk. At three in the afternoon."

Tony sighed understandingly, having known the frustration she had been going through with her brother.

"Baby you've gotta let go," he said quietly, "I know it's hard. But he's not your responsibility. Just tell him to go to sleep, and that you have to work. It's not fair that he makes you feel bad about not being at his beck and call. He is not your responsibility."  
She pushed into his shoulder, feeling him sweep some hair out of her face and pecker little kisses on the side of her face.

"I know. But… but I can't help it, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," he said, pausing, "We've both had kind of a personal, weird family day haven't we?"

She laughed into his neck. He continued his peckering of kisses on the side of her face, pulling her head back with his hand at the base of her neck, one hand on her cheek, bringing his kiss to rest on her lips. She smiled into his kiss, running her fingers over his cheek and pulling back after one passionate second. They met each other halfway, leaning their foreheads against each others. Michelle's hand steadied on his shoulder, and as they pulled back and looked at each other (Tony absentmindedly playing with her earring) she pushed the other hand through his hair. Her hand ended at the base of his neck, pulling his head in for another quick kiss, broken by the sound of heels clinking down the corridor and a sigh of disapproval.

"Why is it that I always find you doing that?"

**FLASHBACK**

Michelle walked swiftly out of sight into the neighboring corridor.

"Chelle," came Tony's voice, "Chelle."

She felt his hand grab her arm and turn her around.

"Michelle I- I'm sorry about all this."

"It's not your fault Tony. I just- I just can't stand her!" she whispered.

"I know sweetheart, I know. Just, don't worry about it okay. I know last time you guys worked together you didn't get on very well, but I promise, I'll make sure she doesn't get in your way."

"Thanks," she said, looking down, "She just has this way of getting under my skin."

"Hey," he said, "I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here. With you. The entire time."

She sighed and pulled him against her, running a hand through his hair slightly and feeling him smile against her lips. His kiss lasted more than a passionate second, fastening onto hers and devouring her lips in a little bit of ecstasy. His tongue slid into her mouth and she moaned just loudly enough into his so that he could hear her. They both smiled against each other's lips as Tony recaptured hers in a quick kiss.

"You know, to see you do this once is one thing. In the middle of a crisis where you clearly weren't thinking right. But to see it twice. I just feel a responsibility to tell Mr. Chappelle about your inappropriate contact and relationship."

Tony and Michelle had both turned around and were glaring at her.

"Well, I'm afraid that it won't be any surprise to him."

"What are you talking about?" asked Carrie, the surprise making her smug expression fade slightly.

"We're getting married. I guess your little plan to screw me over just isn't gonna work this time," said Michelle.

"You're marrying her?" she asked bluntly, unable to hold her tongue as she glanced at Tony.

"Yeah, I'm marrying her," he said, smiling at Michelle,

Tony smiled at Carrie's expression, which was currently disappointed. He was starting to truly dislike this woman in every way possible.

"And Ryan didn't fire you."  
"Well, as we're still here-" said Michelle, in a voice that failed to conceal her dislike.

"Uh huh," she said awkwardly, finally giving up and leaving.

Michelle could hardly stifle the giggle she buried in his neck as his smile whispered against her ear.

**END FLASHBACK**

"Get back to work Carrie. We're on our coffee break," said Tony without even looking at her.

She turned around and walked out, missing Michelle's groan at being caught like that _again_.

"Coffee break, huh?"

He grinned.

"That's one good tasting coffee then," she smiled at him.

"I do love coffee."

He kissed her softly, less like a kiss more like a press of lips. A hand stroked into his hair, and he pulled back before he couldn't.

He nudged her face with his own, stroking back hair from her face, behind her ear where he brought his mouth so close she could feel his breath on her skin.

"I love you," he whispered, and she smiled.

"I love you too."

She sighed.

"We really should get back to work."

"I guess," he said, smiling and pulling back, "You need anything," he said.

He didn't need to say anything more, sliding his hand from hers and walking away, he was there if she needed him. She knew it.

* * *

Four hours later, Sam's help with identifying the bombs as pipe bombs, and Michelle's broadened search on terrorist groups using them, had paid off. Everyone at CTU watched as Jack and his men took down the group of hostels, who had been hiding out in a warehouse in West LA.

"We've got them Tony," came Jack's voice.

"We've got Johnson and all his men we know of. We'll take them back to CTU for questioning."

"Great job Jack," said Tony, "Congratulations everyone. Great work."

There were cheerful mutters of success as the staff dispersed back to their stations, and Tony answered the phone.

"Almeida," came Chappelle's harsh voice, "What the hell do you think you're doing? This raid wasn't authorized. You could've fucked everything up."

Hello to you too, Tony thought.

"Ryan it worked out."  
"I don't give a shit if it worked out or not," he spat, "That was irresponsible not to mention completely against protocol. Do you have any idea of the consequences had anything gone wrong? Do you have any idea how close you are to being demoted right now? You're leaving me in serious doubt that you can run things over there; damn it Almeida, I don't want to have to run both Division and CTU so get your shit together."  
Tony was seething. He had made the right move, both he and Jack had. Chappelle continued on for what seemed like hours.

"… true concern about your competence…"

Tony finally hung up.

"I'm taking a walk," he spat to Adam, looking furious and exiting CTU.

He walked over to the equipment shed by the parking lot that held guns and vests for the outside security. Entering the code and swiping his card, he pulled out a basketball, shutting the door. Against one side of the walls of CTU, right near the parking lot, was a net and backboard where some of the guys played basketball at breaks. Tony used it to cool off. He stripped off his jacket, noting the grayness of the sky and the lack of light, shooting a perfect three pointer into the hoop and chasing after the ball. He glowered, running up to the hoop and propping up a lay up. He liked how the asphalt felt, hard ant almost bone-splintering against his feet, but familiar, just like these motions felt to him. He liked the game, and got lost in the intensity of it, releasing some of his aggression.

He heard the clink of heals mid shot and turned to see Michelle walking over to him, slight grin on her lips.

"You okay?"  
He scoffed, not because he didn't care, but because he was frustrated.

Without speaking, she stripped off her coat jacket and heels, walking up to face him barefoot.

"Lets go Almeida," she said, a sly twinkle in her eyes.

He stared, and she grabbed the ball, spinning and releasing, hearing the whoosh of the net as the ball dropped in. He went to get the ball and came out to her.

"Okay," was all he said, although something between amusement and the past traces of frustration lingered in his eyes.

He spun around, dribbling around her as she tried to guard him, stealing the ball, making him smile. She shot and the ball hit the rim and bounced off.

"Damn," he heard her mutter.

She grabbed the ball again and he started blocking her. She made several break away attempts, grinning at him doing his best to thwart her.

With neither really registering it, it started to rain.

Wet, Michelle went around him just as he grabbed the ball and went back out to their presumed half court line.

It was his turn, and as he went to get around her, she hit the ball and he chased after it while she got in position to guard the net.

He walked back to her, dropping the ball on his way and instead scooping her up into his arms.

Lips met lips as the rain drenched them. Tony, one arm supporting her back, the other around her shoulders, felt her hand run up his cheek as the other wrapped around his neck into his hair. Nothing in the entire world felt this natural, this utterly right. His tongue parted her lips and she moaned softly, though it was lost in the patter of the rain. The hand wrapped around her shoulders reached up and pulled the hair matted on her face back. He felt her tongue trace his lower lip and pulled her even more firmly against him, kissing this woman he loved even harder, numb to the cold of the rain.

The distant sound of a van screeching to a halt in the parking lot before them was lost on the pair as they remained in a tight embrace, unable to pull themselves back from something that felt so damn good. The door slid open not far from them but neither cared as their lips seemed to fit perfectly together.

Lost in their own little world, they didn't even bother to register the insaneness of what they were doing. They were full on making out in the middle of the CTU parking lot, drenched from the rain. They never did _this_ in public. The kisses were passionate with slightly frantic undertones, which reminded Michelle irresistibly of how they kissed before making love. Had this been a fenced backyard, she thought regrettably as rational started to work its way through the foggy mist that her brain had turned into, Tony would no doubt have been on top of her by now, her back to the ground. The rain would've splattered around them but she would've been warm enough in his arms as he pulled at her skirt and she pulled at his slacks and they made warm passionate love in the rain.

But it didn't matter now because he was pressing beautiful, warm fingers into the base of her neck, pulling her lips against his, and her hand was running over that flawless cheek of his into his hair, and she was lost in this man she loved more than anything in the entire world.

Neither missed the whoop of one of the tactical team guys, but the now slower kisses continued and Tony could tell she didn't care as her tongue slid a little bit into his mouth. He briefly registered that it had stopped pouring rain. He felt a hand run up into his hair and her lips slide to the side of his, panting breathlessly against his cheek. He slid his lips below her ear and kissed her softly, guarding her from two much view from the guys he were certain were lined up about ten yards away.

"I love you," he breathed hot breath against her ear, still panting.

He nuzzled slightly but not too much into her neck, upset by the interruption and jolt back into reality.

"I love _you_. And I want you," she said with a gasping giggle, "I love Sam but how long has it been since we've made love?"

"Do you want to the minute or the hour?" he asked smiling against her hairline.

She pushed her face into his chest as his arms wrapped securely around her, him planting kisses in her hair. He closed his eyes, burying his nose into her scented hair, inhaling deeply before having to face what seemed a crowd of unwelcome eyes.

God he loved this woman.

He brushed wet hair behind her ears just as she brought her hand up to his neck and pulled back from his chest, smiling softly at him with a meaningful look he knew to mean 'shit, we are so busted'. She kissed him softly on the lips as he felt for her fingers with his hand, taking it before turning from her at last and leading her to their jackets, her shoes, and amused, expectant faces. He caught Jack's eyes, jutted his jaw slightly to the right, and glared.

"Right," he said, back in his command voice, noticing the discarded basketball, but not particularly caring about putting it away.

"So, show's over, you can go now, you know, do your debriefs," he saw Michelle grin slightly while she held onto him, trying to put her shoes back on.

"Shit baby," she said quietly, distracted, catching her slip and grimacing slightly at the amused looks of the men still in their field garb.

It didn't help that her lips were still swollen and redder than normal from his kisses.

"Our jackets," she said, moving pointedly onward in her sentence.

'Baby', she thought, 'Rookie mistake.'

"Don't worry about it," he said, picking them up, making water run down them, "Now if you excuse us, I believe our shift was up three hours ago."

And without another word, they walked away, turning to each other and smiling slightly. Tony wrapped his arm around her, kissing the side of her head.

"Okay beautiful?"

"Perfect," she said, sinking further into his warm body.

The cold crept up on them as they entered the front doors. Thankfully, Sam was just coming out to see where they had got to, so they didn't have to parade into CTU in wet clothes.

"Hey guys, what happened?" she smiled.

They laughed.

"Oh, my friend's picking me up. I'm gonna sleep at her house, okay? See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. You did great Sam. I'm so proud of you," said Tony.

"Thanks big bro," she said, "There she is, I gotta go, love you guys."  
She smiled and hopped into a Honda Accord.

"Looks like it won't be much longer then," Tony whispered and Michelle smiled.

"Thank God."  
He grinned and they walked to the car.

* * *

The drive home was a mix between exhaustion and exhilaration. Michelle was half asleep in the seat, part of her brain resting for a bit, the other imagining ripping his clothes off the second they got through the apartment door. That kiss had been unbelievable. She loved getting lost in him, but rarely could they do that during the day and she simply loved it. It made her crave his fingers and lips on her skin even more. Tony glanced at her as he pulled into the parking spot, turning off the ignition.

"Baby?"

"Let's go," she answered, grinning tiredly and taking his hand as they started up to their apartment.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this. I'm been having some trouble coming up with ideas for this fic and getting motivated, but I'll try and get the next chapter up. **

**Please if you have two minutes, REVIEW. It means loads. :)**


End file.
